Falling Love
by suicidal-sinner
Summary: a songfic about naruto running away from konoha and meeting someone who trains him and later they fall in love. its AU sorta from the actual story... but its cute i think. i actually liked this story! if i do say so myself


Hello everybody! Just thought that i would get through all the info before hand! Like I dont own Naruto or the song! dont even personally know the artist of the song! so please so suing the nice person who is expressing herself by writing this songfic! for all you people who have read and loved my story Hiding Behind Broken Masks thank you all for continuing to read all my work!

Song: Peace of Me by Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

~Standing still but still moving  
Lying down but not resting  
Breathing air, suffocating  
All the while, I'm debating~

A young Naruto runs around a corner into an alley. He quickly dives into a trashcan and pulls the lid on, ignoring the glass that bites into his skin. Even as he did so the 4 year old child wonders why they would hurt him like they have and why he should need to run away.

~Life was never what I thought  
Never what I wanted it to be~

One of the villagers that had caught the 6 year old Naruto in an old alley tells the boy why everyone hates him. Naruto ran into the forest as soon as he could stand again. He did not know he would never return to the village ever again.

~Had a plan, couldn't follow  
Had a dream, it was hollow~

Naruto kneels by a river far from Konoha crying. He didn't want to go back to Konoha, but at the same time it hurt to have his dream of being hokage crushed.

~Everywhere felt like nowhere  
Everything was so boring~

Naruto wonders around the forest away from Konoha, not really doing anything but surviving.

~Life was never what I wanted  
Never what I thought  
Until you came and turned it all around~

Naruto is drinking water from a waterfall when a man with long black hair and blood red eyes steps out from behind a tree. At first Naruto is very cautious around this new man, but when the man offers to train Naruto in the ways of the ninja Naruto decides to trust the man. Naruto knows he has survived as long as he has on luck, and he has always wanted to be a ninja.

~Oh, you found the peace of me  
It was missing; it was broken~

Naruto jumps through the forest practicing the new ninja arts as his sensei fallows.

~You put soul into it  
Oh, you found the whole of me~

Naruto is hit hard in the stomach and is sent flying by his sensei. Naruto smiles as he lies on his back in the grass. Naruto's smile widens as he realizes that he has never been happier.

~I was empty, now I'm better  
All my peace is back together~

The black haired man brings Naruto on his first mission. They steal the scroll out of the rich mans library easily. Naruto's sensei is proud of him.

~Restless ways for a living  
Fitting in 'cause I was driven  
Saying yes when I meant no  
Holding on, should've let go~

Naruto is awoken by his sensei, cutting him off mid-scream. The man tells Naruto that the villagers were wrong when they hurt him and he had done all that he could.

~I was scattered all around  
Left shattered on the ground  
You picked me up~

As Naruto stares up at his sensei of 10 years he gets the strange desire to lean up. His sensei leans down at the same time and their lips meet in a soft kiss.

~All I wanted was a little bit of hope  
Couldn't find it  
You showed me something~

Naruto wakes up next to his former teacher at the same time as the older man wakes up. They look uncertainly at each other.

~That I never knew I owned  
You put life to it~

Naruto finally decides what happened the night before was right and smiles at his new lover. His lover smiles back with relief.

~Oh, you found the peace of me  
It was missing; it was broken  
You put soul into it~

Naruto jumps from branch to branch, his lover next to him. Naruto could never imagine not having him by his side. He is happier that even that day he was training years ago.

~Oh, you found the whole of me  
I was empty, now I'm better  
'Cause you pieced me back together~

Neither of the men see the leaf ninja getting ready to ambush them as they head straight for it.

~What a life, always tried  
What a life, lived without you~

Naruto can tell that he and his lover are not going to make it out of the trap. The older man tells Naruto to runs as he distracts the leaf ninja. Naruto can't decide what to do. He doesn't want to leave his loves side.

~Don't leave me, and I won't  
Fall apart, I won't leave you~

Naruto decides not to leave the side of the only man that had ever made him happy. The leaf attack even more viciously and the two defend themselves to the best of their ability but it is not enough. Naruto watches in horror as his older lover is taken down with a fatal blow. The ninja his is fighting takes advantage of the opening to deliver a fatal blow to Naruto.

~And it's cold and I'm blind  
And I would and it feels good~

Naruto falls to his knees and then his side. Through the pain he turns onto his back so that he can see his lover. The older man is looking at him as well and Naruto can see the sadness in his eyes. As everything begins to darken around the edges on his vision Naruto reaches out and takes his lovers hand.

~What a waste on my mind  
Everytime, all the time~

Naruto can feel the tears fall down his cheeks from unseeing eyes. He cries for all the time he has lost. Time he could have spent with the man he loves.

~Oh, you found the whole of me  
It was missing; it was broken  
You put it back together~

Naruto remembers what life was like before his lover and former teacher had found him. Naruto doesn't hear himself whisper 'Why does Konoha take everything from me?' or the wolf masked ANBU that stops as he hears it. The ninja turns around to look at Naruto again, and recognition fills his eyes.

~Oh, you found the whole of me  
I was empty, now I'm better  
'Cause you pieced me back together~

One year later, the wolf masked ANBU returns to the same spot Naruto had taken his last breath as he held his dying lovers hand with two flowers. As he places the two flowers on the ground he whispers his regret for failing a boy he once knew, and for the fate of the man he could not save.

Song: Peace of Me by Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

Thank you for reading! hope you liked it! and i hope you'll review!


End file.
